


Let there be Madness

by scorperion (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, dialogue based, with random bits of description and whatnots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/scorperion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning, middle and end are nothing.</p><p>All that made sense was the thoughts in his head, the words he heard, the pain he felt.</p><p>All that was important was nothing at all but the madness within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters known to have been included/mentioned in the Harry Potter series by JKR belong to JKR, the only characters that are mine are original characters

It wasn’t meant to be like this.

He did everything they asked, every task, every deed until he felt his bones shake and blood boil, until he saw what everything led to, until he saw that it was his fault.

That was the after and his future, but the before could never be undone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> albus doesn't understand the world anymore

_Do you remember the taste of freedom?_

_Do you remember how it felt when the world passed by and you ran with a grin, a comet in the darkness while you fought your way out?_

Wait. Nevermind.

That never happened, did it? Was it just an idea that blew up too fast, too soon before it could be properly formulated? It wasn't a bad plan, just bad timing, everything has bad timing, but this. This was the worst of them all, the explosion of everything that was done, everything they said to one another, their ideas, thoughts, dreams, hopes, now ashes after the flames tore them apart.

It wasn't meant to happen.

It was.

Everything was meant to happen, Albus couldn't change anything even if he tried. He couldn't go back, he couldn't help anyone, he couldn't save anyone. All he could do was not die and even that proved to be a challenge. The process of survival, the animal instinct that takes over, the panic that freezes every nerve in your body like cold fire, slow at first, before it erupted and took over all your senses, your mind... your mind?

What happened to his mind?

Albus' lips curled back, eyes vibrant and dead, just as lifeless as the world that overtook him, the world that surpassed him and left him to pick up the pieces of mistakes made by others, made by himself, made by everyone. Albus was the scapegoat, he was the reason of his own undoing.

No, that's wrong.

It wasn't him, he was a reason, yes, but the complete destruction of Albus Severus Potter wasn't himself.

It was a scorpion.

A pained laugh, a gasp, a scream.

That was the cycle after all.

_"What was to be expected from the unexpected?"_

_"The unexpected in a matter of wit and thought, if you have none then you'll always know what to expect."_

_"But is what you expect the true reality of what the unexpected is?"_

His words. The scorpion's words.

His pain. His grief. His guilt.

It all belonged to the scorpion. The scorpion that remained silent for months, the scorpion the twisted words, sharpened them to be daggers to harm and attack with. The scorpion, that in the end, was the most expected thing Albus could have expected.

Yet he didn't. Therefore the scorpion is the unexpected.

The scorpion is his final undoing. His final piece of humanity slammed against the walls of his minds, picked away by a clever mouth, ambidextrous hands and the grief that could fill a void until it wanted no more.

_Where where where._

_Where have you disappeared to, my scorpion?_


End file.
